Hollywood in Forks
by kdani2345
Summary: Meet Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, teens in the world of showbiz. One night, after a terrible accident, the 3 find themselves stranded in the small town of Forks stuck with community service. Enter Bella, Emmett and Alice. Will love dawn on these 3?
1. Fed Up

**Hello (again) SO, I was day-dreaming yet again and a story struck me. I know, I know, I love starting new stories, but I just HAVE to write this down before it gets lost. This story was inspired by the movie "Major Movie Star" with Jessica Simpson and the movie "Cars" LOLZ. Yet, this story is different also in many ways. And now, I give you, Hollywood in Forks. REVIEW please.**

**P.S: This story will have various POVs; this one starts from Edward's.**

_**Meet Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, teens in the world of showbiz. One night, after a terrible accident caused by their drunken driver, the 3 find themselves stranded in the small town of Forks. Stranded and with nobody caring, the 3 meet Bella, Emmett and Alice, small town teens with good hearts and big dreams. Can Hollywood survive Forks? Can love blossom?**_

**_Edward's POV_**

Ahh, Hollywood. Glitzy and glamorous, the showbiz world seemed so big to me. Luckily, I had my 2 best friends with me. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, twins, they couldn't be more different, they, like me, struggled as actors. Jasper, was the calm and intellectual one and Rosalie, was the diva, the paparazzi's sweetheart. The only thing Jazz and Rose had in common were their honey-blond hair and clear blue eyes. The sound of the door opening broke my reverie.

"Edward!!Let's go out tonight." Rosalie beckoned, she, I perceived was trying to get over her failed audition earlier this morning.

The director's words stung in my mind, even if I wasn't involved. 'Rosalie, sweetheart, the camera loves you, you're gorgeous, but I'm afraid, you're TOO stereotypical for this movie, we need a more, worked, experienced actress'.

Heck that must've sucked. I was sympathetic, but there was no way she was dragging me out of my apartment.

"Edward, come on," she says, I can see Jasper's face mouth 'sorry' to me. Of course, I had to understand, she was with Jasper and I through everything, and she was with us as our careers took off. I finally agreed and we went out onto the sidewalk. We planned on going to the bar and I guess that wasn't possible without trouble from the paparazzi. Cameras clicked and questions asked, but at least we managed to get through.

Our driver, Stan, drove us to "The Pink Panther", a hot club on Avenue 5, and we met our manager Dianne, there.

"Out for a drink?" She asks, her face creased with understanding. She, of course knew about all the rejections.

"Dianne, I can't take the rejection anymore," Rosalie says, tears sliding down her cheek. Jasper quickly comforts his sister, wiping away her tears.

"Rosalie, that's showbiz. That role wasn't you, anyway. We can find a role so much better. Something that'll highlight your beauty" Dianne said, sympathetically.

Dianne knew how to make Rosalie happy. Rosalie was quite vain. She loved to have fans fawn over her, gushing over her beauty. Rosalie immediately brightened at Dianne's proposition. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Jasper mouth 'vain, vain, vain, vain'.

"Okay Dianne, by the way, where's Matt?" Rosalie asked, Matt Saunders was a fellow actor who exclusively dated Rosalie. Rosalie just loved him and I could tell she was in love.

"Oh, inside I guess," Dianne says and she wishes us a fun time and leaves.

"Let's have fun!!"Rosalie squeals and I see Jasper roll his eyes. I just laugh and we step inside.

The club was jam-packed full of people, luckily, nobody recognized us. We went to the bar and ordered our drinks and we sat down. Jasper and I watched as Rosalie danced to the music.

"Edward, thanks, thanks for coming tonight," Jasper says. "I don't know how I could've managed without you" He says and he smiles.

I was about to reply when I heard the familiar voice of Zach, our publicist talking to Rica, our make-up artist. I motioned for Jasper to come near and listen because I heard Rosalie's name in their conversation.

"Is that _Rosalie_? Rica's name sneered on mentioning her name.

"Yeah, that's her."Zach's tired voice replied. Just then Rosalie disappeared in to the crowd and after a few minutes she turned up near us and we motioned for her to keep quiet as we continued to listen to their conversation.

"Why do you even stick around those 3? You know their careers are in the drain. Nobody wants to book them. And they're such pains in the ass!" Rica asked. Anger pulsated through me. How dare they say that, when we pay their bills. I thought Zach was my friend.

"Not all of them, Edward and Jasper are cool." Zach defended.

"Yeah, I guess they are. It's only Rosalie, she's SUCH a diva. She can't even act. She's just a pretty face" Rica answered, her voice seething with hate. I could see Rosalie's face fall a bit, I didn't think she would want to hear more. I got up but she cautioned me to sit down.

"I think Edward's career is the worst! He's an okay guy, but he's too soft. Hollywood doesn't need another softie." Zach commented.

"Does Jasper ever talk?" Rica chuckled.

"Yeah, he does, he's good actor, he's just too cold and his sister is pulling him down." Zach said, and I could sense Rosalie was on the verge of tears and I could see Jasper calming her down.

"Did you hear about Matt and Sadie Truitt??" Rica gossiped.

"What about him??" Zach asked, he was clearly a gossip and so was Rica,

"Well," Rica said, leaning in closer. "I do make-up too for Wonder Bay, and I overheard Matt and Sadie talking about how Matt would break-up with Rosalie as soon as her career died down. I then overheard him reassure her that he only loves her and not Rosalie. He was only using her to get popular. Him and Paparazzi's Sweetheart." Rica finished. I glanced back to see the tears flowing down Rosalie's cheek and an angry Jasper trying to calm both himself and Rosalie down.

I was shocked. Matt? Rosalie's boyfriend of over 3 years was just using her? And Sadie? Aside from us, Sadie was Rosalie's best friend and yet, it was all a plan?

"That was the plan all along!! You didn't know?" Zack said "I felt Matt had more potential than all 3 of them combined and Sadie was more than just her face, unlike Rosalie. Everybody knows that when Rosalie's career fails, she'll take those 2 with her." Zach says.

That was it. I snapped. I grabbed Rosalie and Jasper and we ran out on to the street. We called for Stan but I guess, he was out drunk somewhere. I didn't give a damn, we HAD to get out of here. I unlocked the car and we got out and drove. We were pretty much drunk that time too. We just drove to wherever the hell the road would take us. It went on like that.

"Edward, Jasper, you don't have to do this, I'm pulling you guys down." Rosalie said, crying her eyes out, Jasper soothed his sister quietly.

"Rose, you're an amazing actress, Rica and Zach can just tell their gossip, but and Edward know it's not true" I turned to the back and smiled at Rose.

"We're in this together, you guys are my best friends and I'm not who I am without you two." I then realize that turning back was one of the worst mistakes I could ever done. Rosalie's screams filled the car and the car spun, I struggled to take control of the car. The last thing I saw was a bright light and it all went dark.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Bella's POV**_

Strangers were brought to the hospital today. My dad brought them over to the ER. They were all beautiful, too beautiful, it didn't seem real. There a girl with long blond hair with little waves in it. There was also a guy with honey blond hair like the girl, they could be related. They were asleep and they looked peaceful. But there was another one, a copper haired boy, reddish-blond hair, he was probably the most beautiful, he was blood-smeared. He had a huge cut across his head, I was scared of his sorry sight. Yet, he was still at peace. I realized, I was staring until my dad came up to me.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked, breathless. If anyone knew, my dad would, he was the police chief of the good town of Forks.

"Drunk driving, he didn't see that danger sign." My dad's brow furrowed. "They're going to be in big-time trouble, Bells"

I couldn't bear to see this beautiful stranger go to jail, I simply had to make sure he was going to be okay. I had the power to.

"Dad, does it have to be like that?" I asked.

"Bella, its standard procedure, we can't change that. We have to punish them somehow. They violated the law, honey, I know that you can't bear to see. But that's the way it is" he says, he wraps an arm around me and pats my back.

"Community service!!"I squeal in delight as I think of a way to lighten their sentence. I was really curious on who they were, where they came from. My dad deliberates and reluctantly gives in.

I call my best friend Alice Brandon, I gushed about the beautiful guy. She rushes to the hospital and sees the blonde boy, she smiles.

"He's going to be an interesting guy" she says. She could always read the vibes from a person. I call my other best friend, Emmett McCarty to the hospital too. He couldn't miss this. He just stares at the beauty of the girl, just watching her.

"She's so beautiful, it's unreal. She looks so angelic" he says, staring at her.

"It's like you've never seen a girl before, Emmett" Alice jokes and we laugh. The strangers piqued my interest. So many questions lingered in my mind. 'Who were they? Why did they look so different? Where do they come from?'. I hoped I could befriend them.

We stay in the hospital waiting room. I hear the nurse talking about how the reddish-brown haired boy was waking up.

_**Edward's POV**_

The sounds I hear, they're all different. Beeps and voices. I struggle to remember what had happened. A white light turning dark. Rosalie and Jasper, I almost killed them. How were they? I open my eyes to see a beautiful, pale girl with brown wavy hair. Her chocolate eyes burning with concern. I was certain she didn't know me and I didn't know her.

"Who are you?" I ask and she breaks out into a beautiful smile filled with utter concern for me. Why did she even care?

"My name's Bella Swan", she says, smiling "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well, Bella Swan, thank you" I say and I unexpectedly take her hand. We just stay like that and it was heaven.

**How was that for a story starter? Tell me what you think? I really and truly want to know.**

**SO, thank God, Edward's okay, but how about Rosalie and Jasper?**

**And Ooohhh…do I see sparks flying between Edward and Bella?**

**Find out in the next chapter as to what will happen…:)**


	2. Waking Up To Forks

**Hey!! How's everybody?**

**I decided to upload a chapter 2 because I guess chapter 1 was kind of weird. Anyway, please review the story. Thank you so much!!**

_**Edward's POV**_

"Who are you?" I ask and she breaks out into a beautiful smile filled with utter concern for me. Why did she even care?

"My name's Bella Swan", she says, smiling "I'm glad you're okay."

"Well, Bella Swan, thank you" I say and I unexpectedly take her hand.

She seemed confused by my actions, although, I guess they were a bit confusing. It's not every day you hold a strangers hand.

"Why exactly are you saying thank you?" the girl, Bella, asked.

"For caring", I say, I give her a warm smile and she blushes a bright red. How cute.

I suddenly remembered by 2 best friends. How could I go on without thinking about them? What was wrong with me? I hastily stood up from the hospital bed; I staggered and found I had a throbbing headache. She helped me up, although I could tell, she had a difficulty herself. She laid me back on the bed.

"You should stay in here", she said, straightening me up on the bed.

"What about Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked, worry coloring my tone.

It was as if she understood immediately, even though I was absolutely positive that I didn't know her.

"Your friends are fine, they're still sleeping though, and they were passed out when they were brought her. You were the only one who got an injury" she pointed out.

I raised my eyebrow incredulously, I had an injury? "What injury?"

An odd look crossed her delicate features, "The wound….on your forehead, the one that's bleeding right now." She covered her mouth with her small, pale hand. "I'm sorry, I…I…I'll get a nurse" she said and she dashed out the door.

I felt around my forehead, sure enough, I saw blood on my hand. I gasped in surprise. So, the girl was afraid of blood. I was a bit guilty because I had frightened her, but, this was something I couldn't control. Just then, a nurse entered my room and was shocked to see all the blood dripping from my forehead.

"Oh my", she said, "Hear, let me bandage it up for you", she said while removing my bandages that were soiled with blood.

But as this happened, my mind couldn't help but wander towards the mystery that was Bella Swan.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

GOD. WHERE. WAS. I?

I frowned when I opened my eyes. This was definitely not where I was _supposed_ to be. Where was the soft, comfy, velvet bed? Where were my soft, silky pajamas? I was wearing a…I looked down. A hospital gown? Oh God, I remembered what happened. A light, screaming and then it went black.

Holy crap! I was DEAD. D-E-A-D!! I was then aware brown eyes watching me from the corner of the room.

I sat up with no difficulty. I analyzed my surroundings, plain, dull, white walls. Monitors that beeped and I grimaced. The figure by the corner of the room walked closer to me. It was a man, wearing a uniform and it read "Police Chief Swan". Oh no, the cops, what had I gotten myself into?

"Hello miss, would you mind telling me what your name is?" he asked kindly.

"Rosalie Hale, sir" I said, nervous. Was I going to jail? Where was Dianne? More importantly, didn't he KNOW who I was?

"Well, Miss Hale, I'm glad to see you're alright. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid, you and your friends broke the law here, because of the drink driving and the disruption of the peace" he said slowly, breaking it to me gently. And still, he didn't recognize me.

"Are my friends and I going to jail?" I asked, scared. I was eighteen, how could I go to jail?

He smiled, as if he remembered something amusing. "No dear," he said. I was glad, of course, but I knew there was a catch. "But, I'm afraid that each of you will have to do some community service" he continued. Yup. I knew there was a catch.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Sir, not that I'm not grateful for it, but, isn't drunk driving a crime and so disrupting the peace? Why aren't we going to jail?" I asked.

He chuckled and smiled. "My daughter Bella, she was very upset when she found out you were originally set for…jail. She changed my mind and we settled for 100 hours of community service to our town" he said.

I didn't know who this Bella was but I was truly grateful for her saving me, Edward and Jasper from jail.

Edward and Jasper. Oh gosh, what happened to them?

"Sir, what about my brother and my other friend?" I asked and I saw he was staring at my medical diagnosis.

"Please, call me Charlie, everybody does. Your brother and friend are fine. They're sleeping" he said soothingly.

I smiled back. "Charlie then, may I ask for my phone? I can call my…friend" I said.

"No problem dear," he handed me my phone. It was still the same, no damage done to it. I immediately went through the address book, looked for Dianne's number and hit 'Call'. After several attempts, I had discovered my efforts were in vain. I shut off my phone angrily and sighed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Charlie asked, noticing my sour face.

"I can't reach my manager, she won't pick up" I replied. "Where can I live while doing community service?" I asked, honestly curious. They weren't going to make me look for a place on my own, were they?

He already had a solution. "Well, my daughter and I were talking, and she suggested that you stay with us or at her friend Alice's and the boys could stay with her friend Emmett."

"I'm very sorry but I couldn't bear to be separated from them" I said, I didn't mean to be rude but I just couldn't live for a while with some other people.

"Oh it's no problem. We usually have it arranged that you stay in an apartment together. Is that fine? And by the way, we also had it arranged that apart from community service, you could go to school her for sometime" he said.

I merely nodded. If we got lucky and got to talk to Dianne, maybe we could straighten this WHOLE thing out and not even have to do community service at all, let alone go to school _here._

I got out of my bed quickly and asked for my clothes. I frowned inwardly when he gave me the ones I had the night before. Black skinny jeans and a white blouse. I HATED repeating clothes. Well, at least they were still mine. I asked for Jasper's room and I quickly changed and went to his room.

My brother lay there, motionless and he awakened at the sound of my entrance. He looked so tired and sleepless.

"Rose? What happened?" He said weakly.

"Jazz, we crashed last night." I said gravely.

"What?" he said, his face filled with utter shock.

"I'll explain later" I said. "You go to sleep now" I said and I patted his arm and went outside.

I tried calling Dianne again and she answered, finally.

"_Rosalie, where are you?" her voice ached with worry._

"Dianne, we're in some trouble" I said

"Trouble?" she asked.

I told her the whole story and she listened quietly. When I was done, her answer was unsure, but it gave me some hope.

"Rose, I don't know about this, you broke the law. But, I'll see what I can do. What town again?" she asked.

"Forks" I said, eyeing the front desk that said 'Forks City Hospital'

She hung up after telling me she was preparing to leave for Forks.

Forks, Washington….Community service….me???

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Okay so, I know the story is running a bit slow. But I want to really describe the stuff that happened when each of them woke up.

Will Edward see Bella again?

Will Dianne, their manager really be able to fix everything?

Review…pretty please?


End file.
